theprestigiousnuzlockersfandomcom-20200213-history
Zero and Ciel
'Blast from the past' Zero and Ciel first meeting was not under the most romantic of possible circumstances. Ciel, and what remained of her guard of Reploid Resistance solders, were being pursued by Neo Arcadian Pantheons and Golems deep into a sealed off jungle. The young scientist had been searching for the lost legendary Maverick Hunter, Zero, to aid them against oppression from Copy X on his throne in Neo Arcadia. Even when they found the lost warrior, he was in a bad way; shut down, in need of repairs and sealed by a force field. Eventually cornered and now alone, Ciel was forced to use her Cyber Elf companion, Passy, to resurrect Zero. The blonde haired hero, seeing her plight, proceeded to blast apart every Neo Arcadian in the area, saved Ciel and escaped to the Resistance Base. During the course of their quest for freedom and peace, both Zero and Ciel began to develop feelings for each other, despite the fact that Zero was a Reploid and Ciel was a human. Eventually however, Zero gave his life to stop the madman Dr. Weil and his orbital space cannon, Ragnarok. Ciel's feelings came full force as she fell to her knees alone on a hill, crying her heart out as the pieces of Ragnarok burned like shooting stars in the night sky. She then promised that Zero's faith in her and the Resistance was not misplaced. Promising that she'd make the world a place of peace for both human and Reploid, she then declared "I... I believe in you!" This was the closest she ever came to expressing her heartfelt love for Zero... ...until, one day in the New Arcadian Republic, the legendary hero appeared once again! The whole city-state was rocked by this news, Ciel (now the leader of the NAR) more so than anyone else. When he arrived at the NA HQ, Ciel wasted no time in expressing her love for him, which, to everyone's shock, Zero refused. Later, following a long confession, Zero revealed that he had recalled his entire history, including his time during the Maverick and Elf Wars. This revelation also lead to the fact that Zero once had a love of his own; a Reploid by the name of Iris. However, she died during the War, and Zero felt that if he accepted Ciel's affection, he would betray her memory. Not long after Naruto mysteriously appeared in New Arcadia, another crisis broke out. Following a mission with Zero and Roll X, he discovered that Zero was actually a human. Zero himself had a hard time believing this, mostly because he didn't want to become any further from Iris. Zero eventually began to have dreams about Iris, in which she was trying to tell him something. He couldn't deduce it, however, until after his own feelings for Ciel began to blossom. Soon enough, he discovered that he truly loved her, and they became a young couple. Almost immediately afterward a fight with a revived Omega, Leviathan and Harpuia (who were on death row) recovered miraculously. Soon it was revealed that the Cyber Elf forms of Hidden Phantom and Iris herself had restored them to full health. After a quick talk, Iris told Zero that she'd be happy as long as he was. With that, the pair left, leaving Zero and Ciel to live out their lives together. The Ring and Request Not long after the final fight with Copy Elpizo (and after some confusion regarding Ciel's time machine and a very confused Prometheus and Pandora), the whole New Arcadian base was the host for a prom for all of the warriors and those who served in the war. In a manuever unexpected by all, Zero proposed to Dr Ciel, and she accepted wholeheartedly. The two plan to marry soon, but Zero wishes to wait until X returns from his solo journey before they do. Category:Character Couples